High school
by Mrs. Four Eaton
Summary: please read i promise it won't suck... lol
1. Chapter 1

High school STORY

**A/N-NEW STORY BABES. ANYWAYS. ON TO IT. KK? TRIS IS GOING TO BE A LITTLE OCC IF THATS ALRIGHT WITH YOU.**

**TRIS' POV:**

I woke to the annoying sound of my alarm clock. _BEEP BEEP BEEP. _I plugged in my phone to the currently beeping I home and it started my play list I turned it to forty and jumped into the shower singing along with Hello Brooklyn by All time low. I get out of the shower and blow dry my hair and pull out my curler. I plug it into the outlet and start my makeup while the curler is heating up. I dab primer over my face and eyes. I put on some concealer and foundation, then apply my pressed powder and bronzer. I get out my makeup mist and set and dab it on. I pat my face dry and put on my blush. Then I do a light pink eyeshadow color and do my mascara. I line the lids of my eyes and my water line and winged it. Then I went to my closet to pick out my clothes. I grab a pair of Dark black skinny jeans and pull on my black long sleeved shirt. I like the shirt because it makes me look real. I don't look like most girls do, with their eating disorder thin skin. I have a little belly bump and it looks cute on me. I pull a black jacket out and pull it on. I look at the clock and realize that if I don't hurry up, I'll be late. I rush down the stairs, pulling on my black ankle high heels. I get a text from Christina.

Chris: Zeke's having a party for the new guy tonight. Truth or dare!

Me: KK

I wonder who the new guy is. I call up to my parents that I'm leaving, then walk out the door and get into my car. I pick Christina on the way to school. We make small talk then head to the office to get our schedules. Mine looked like this:

ELA

Gym

History

Math

Reading

Science

Choir

Spanish

I head to my locker which happens to be next to Marlene and Christina. There is one locker between Christina and mine but no one is there yet so we continue talking as we usually would. Someone comes up, presumably because there locker is here. I look up and see a tall guy with The most beautiful blue eyes ever. I started feeling faint and start to fall. I feel strong arms catch me before my head hits the ground and I black out.

**FOURS POV:**

I walk up to my locker. Two girls are talking in front of it. One of them is strikingly gorgeous and the other is OK. The gorgeous one suddenly starts to fall and I catch her so she doesn't get hurt. I walk her to the Nurse's office.

"Thanks hon. You can go now."

I walk out though I feel as if something is pulling me to stay. I hear the girl stiring so I wait outside the door. The Nurse asked if she was ok and she said she was fine. She walked out the door and I grabbed her arm.

"Um. Hi. I'm Four, I was the one that brought you hear."

"OK. Uh I'm Tris, and since I've made you late and you're new, How about I make it up t you by sitting with you or something."

"Sounds perfect."

The gorgeous girl liked me? Weird

**TRIS' POV**

To be honest, Four was hot. I wasn't really looking for a boyfriend though. I headed for ELA, which I had with a teacher everyone called Tori. I walked in a minute or two before late bell and glanced around the room. The only person I recognized was Four who was sitting next to me.

"Well mark one friend off my list," He said.

I smiled and pulled out my folder.

After ELA, I had Guided studies and we got a partner project. Four and I got paired together. We had to perform a talent in front of the class in one week.

"So you wanna come over after school to work on it?"

"Sure."

After school, I found Four and brought him to my car. He got in and I started driving. He decided we should play twenty questions to get to know each other.

"Favorite band?"

" One Republic, you?"

"Same. Color?"

"Blue."

"Pink."

We got to my house and though we hadn't finished we needed to get to work.

"So, do you have any talents that would work," He asks.

"I sing a little. You?"

"Same. Can I hear you sing?"

"Sure," I say blushing as I go over to my Ihome and play Counting Stars and start singing.

One Republic

Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars  
Yeah, we'll be counting stars

_[Verse 1]_  
I see this life  
Like a swinging vine  
Swing my heart across the line  
In my face is flashing signs  
Seek it out and ye shall find

Old, but I'm not that old  
Young, but I'm not that bold  
And I don't think the world is sold  
I'm just doing what we're told

I feel something so right  
By doing the wrong thing  
And I feel something so wrong  
By doing the right thing  
I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie  
Everything that kills me makes me feel alive

_[Chorus]_  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars

_[Verse 2]_  
I feel the love  
And I feel it burn  
Down this river every turn  
Hope is our four letter word  
Make that money  
Watch it burn

Old, but I'm not that old  
Young, but I'm not that bold  
And I don't think the world is sold  
I'm just doing what we're told

And I feel something so wrong  
By doing the right thing  
I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie  
Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly

_[Chorus]_  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars

Oh, oh, oh.

_[Bridge 4x:]_  
Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sing in the river  
The lessons I learned

Everything that kills me makes me feel alive

_[Chorus]_  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars

_[Outro 4x:]_  
Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sing in the river  
The lessons I learned

**(A/N I DONT OWN THAT SONG.)**

He sits there for a moment and I wonder what he's thinking.

"You suck."

**A/N- WHAT'D WE THINK? BTW I WILL STILL BE UPDATING MY OTHER STORIES BUT PLEASE UNDERSTAND I'M FINISHING UP MY LAST YEAR OF MIDDLE SCHOOL AND I'M REALLY BUSY. STICK WITH ME AND ILYA.**


	2. OK THEN

**A/N- I NEED SIX REVIEWS BEFORE I UPDATE AGAIN. ON TO DA STORY!**

**TRIS'S POV:**

"What?"

"You suck."

"Oh."

"Tris! Don't take me so seriously! I'm kidding of course."

"FOUR! I hate you for that!"

"Your voice is amazing!"

"Fine. I forgive you. Now it's your turn."

"This song makes me think of you."

Well you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missin' home  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
And you let her go

Staring at the bottom of your glass  
Hoping one day you'll make a dream last  
But dreams come slow and they go so fast

You see her when you close your eyes  
Maybe one day you'll understand why  
Everything you touch surely dies

But you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missin' home  
Only know you love her when you let her go

Staring at the ceiling in the dark  
Same old empty feeling in your heart  
'Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast

Well you see her when you fall asleep  
But never to touch and never to keep  
'Cause you loved her too much  
And you dived too deep

Well you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missin' home  
Only know you love her when you let her go

And you let her go (oh, oh, ooh, oh no)  
And you let her go (oh, oh, ooh, oh no)  
Will you let her go?

'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missin' home  
Only know you love her when you let her go

'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missin' home  
Only know you love her when you let her go

And you let her go

"Unlike you, I'm not mean and that was amazing!"

"We should do Say something by A Great Big World and Christina Aguleria."

"Sounds good. Enough singing for today. My dad has people coming over so I'm kicking you out."

**TOBIAS' POV:**

Tris told me to leave and I did completely dreading going home to Marcus. **(Marcus isn't abusive in this fic)**

"TOBIAAASSSS, IS THAT YOU?"

"Yes."

"WE'RE GOING TO SOMEONE'S HOUSE FOR DINNER. WEAR A SUIT."

I put on my suit and wait downstairs for Marcus. When he comes out, we go to his employee's house.

I notice right away that it was Tris' house and see her open the door in a black bodycon dress. She is the most gorgeous girl in the world and I smile like an idiot when I see her. Her mom tells her to take me on a tour of the house. When we get upstaairs and out of the view of all her family, I kiss her passionately until I suddenly hear someone scream

"HOLY SHIT BEATRICE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

**A/N- I NEED TO KNOW HOW DO YOU GUYS PRONOUNCE TOBIAS? I KNOW PEOPLE WHO SAY TOBES TOBIASS AND TOBYEIS. I SAY TOBYEIS. ANYWAY I DON'T OWN DIVERGENT OR THE SONGS I USE OR MENTION K? K.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- YOU GUYS ARE ALL SO CUTE! THANK YOU FOR YOUR AMAZING REVIEWS! ANYWAYS, I GOT A REVIEW THAT SOMEONE DIDN'T LIKE THE SONG SAY SOMETHING AND BECAUS I LOVE YOU GUYS, I'D NEVER WRITE ABOUT SOMETHING YOU DONT LIKE INTENTIONALLY. ILYA SO MUCH! **

**TRIS' POV:**

I pull Tobias upstairs and start to show him around when he kisses me. I find myself enjoying it and my hands fly to his hair when suddenly, I hear Caleb scream.

"Caleb. God I'm sixteen. I can kiss a guy OK?"

"Whatever Beatrice."

I turn to Four.

"Where were we?"

"I believe we were right about," I cut him off by kissing him.

I feel his tongue on my bottom lip asking for entrance and I open my mouth for him. We are making out for several minutes before my mom calls up.

"Tris, did you two get lost?"

"No. We'll be down in a minute."

I pull him into my bathroom and grab a brush out of my drawer since we both have crazy hair now. Not much can be down about our swollen lips but we walk downstairs and act like normal. I pull my phone out and start texting him under the table.

Me: Hey sexy. ;)

_Four: Hi beautiful._

Me: So, what are we?

_Four: Tris, will you be my girlfriend?_

Me: I'd love to Four.

_Four: Do me a favor and don't call me that._

Me: What should I call you?

_Four: Tobias._

Me: Is that your real name?

_Four: Yeah. It'd be nice to hear it again._

I scoot closer to Tobias and grab his hand. We put our phones away and start to eat dinner. Afterwards my dad asks me and Caleb to entertain Tobias and we take him upstairs. Caleb goes into his room and we go into mine.**( OMG THE FIRST TIME I TYPED THAT IT SAID CALEB WENT INTO HIS ROOM AND TOBIAS WENT INTO ME! ROFL DIEING OF LAUGHTER.) **I sit him on my bed and we kiss my had finding the hem of his shirt and sliding under it and feeling his muscles.

**A/N- SORRY I'M TIRED. I'LL WRITE A LONGER CHAPTER TOMORROW I PROMISE WITH A CAPITAL PROMISE.**


End file.
